


A Sick Cat, A Sailor Girl & A very.. Eccentric Vet.

by caitswrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), DR characters are aged up, F/M, Hints of Autistic Gundham later on, Reader has a cat named sprinkles, Vet Gundham Tanaka, original characters - usagi Y/LN, this is a cute fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitswrites/pseuds/caitswrites
Summary: When (Y/N)’s adoptive cat catches a strange illness, (Y/N) and her daughter meet a mysterious vet by the name of Gundham Tanaka.Fem!Reader x Gundham Tanaka
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Sick Cat, A Sailor Girl & A very.. Eccentric Vet.

_ “Sprinkles! She’s hurt!”  _ A little girl, around the age of 8 years old, ran towards her mother holding a calico cat in her arms. Her little space buns bouncing up and down as she ran and her forest eyes twinkling with worry as she stopped to her mother was sitting on the couch.

The mother, Y/N, looked down at her daughter while laying down on the couch but instantly sat up as she saw little eyes and space buns trying to get her attention. She picked up the cat from her daughter’s arms and placed Sprinkles in her lap, inspecting her for wounds.

Y/N placed her fingers on Sprinkle’s paw, getting a yelp of the cat in return. She must’ve broken her paw, who knows? But what Y/N did know surely was that she and her daughter’s cat was hurt and needed help badly.

“Usagi, you know where the cat cage is right?” Y/N asked her daughter as she cradled Sprinkles in her arms.

“Laundry?” Usagi asked, gesturing towards the door that leads to the hallway, Y/N gave the small girl a nod.

Y/N and Usagi walked out to the hallway, Y/N walking into the laundry while Usagi ran into her room to grab a blanket for Sparkles. This wasn’t the first time their cat had gotten sick, and God knows when that cat would stay out of trouble for once. 

The thing was, Sprinkles had a habit of sneaking out of the apartment and chilling with other cats in the area, but sometimes that meant that she got sick and Y/N and Usagi had to take her to the vet more often. 

As Sprinkles was being put into the cage by Y/N, Usagi came running inside with a small blanket covered in Lunar and Artemis from Sailor Moon and waited for Y/N to put Sprinkles into the cage. That girl always had patience, but when it came to her cat, she was an impatient one.

When Y/N took the blanket from Usagi and wrapped it around Sprinkles, closing the cat cage, she had told Usagi to stay calm. But when she had looked down to look at her daughter properly. 

She was met with those little forest green eyes glassy with tears and the little sailor buns all messed up. She was teasing the rest of her light brown hair that was down, trying to calm herself from crying even more.

Y/N crouched down and pulled Usagi into her arms, kissing the top of her head. She stroked Usagi’s back, trying to calm her down.

“Hey,” Y/N tried to soothe Usagi, “I can bet everything’s going to be okay with Sprinkles this time. I know what happened with the old vet last time and Sprinkles, but I can bet that the vet we’ll have for Sprinkles will be much nicer to Sprinkles.”

  
  


“D-Do you think that?” Usagi sniffled before her eyes moved to Sprinkles, who was sleeping in her cage. 

“I can bet that for sure.” Y/N gave her a promising look before pulling away and picking up Sprinkle in her cage, “Come on, it’s best if we go now. The vets get busy at night.” 

[ insert reader chan and Usagi chan travelling to the vets ]

Y/N and Usagi stood near the entrance to the vets, Usagi holding Y/N’s free hand tightly as Y/N held the cat cage in the other hand. Usagi didn’t want to bring any of her plushies with her much to Y/N’s dismay, but Usagi had convinced Y/N saying that she was a ‘big girl’ and could deal with this type of stuff without a plushie.

Y/N knew that wasn’t true, but played along anyway. She knew how mad Usagi could get when Y/N didn’t believe her.

**_Welcome to Hope’s Peak Vets: Where we treat your animals with the utmost care_ **

Ah yes, the new vets that had opened in town. There were rumours that many graduates from the Hope’s Peak Academy were working there, but Y/N never got to check it out. Luckily for her and Usagi, they were able to get in there before the rushed part of the night where most owners would come with their pets.

“Have we been to this vet before?” Usagi asked Y/N, looking up to the entrance and giving it a suspicious look.

“We haven’t.” Y/N looked down at Usagi, “That’s why I think Sprinkle’s is going to be treated better here than the other vet we went to. There are newer people here, especially people trained to look after animals.”

Usagi nodded, slightly understanding what her mother said to her. But she caught on the concept of people here treating Sprinkles better, and that reassured her slightly.

Y/N walked inside the entrance to the building, taking note of how modern the interior was for a vet’s office. 

There was a large desk that wrapped around a quarter of the room where people were typing on computers and answering phone calls, making it the front desk. There was an animal scale and other animal examination stuff nestled inside the corner, like medications and books. There were a bunch of seats that leaned on the wall, no one currently sitting on them at the moment.

After telling Usagi to sit on one of the seats, Y/N went towards the front desk, catching the attention of a light blonde-haired woman. She turned her chair and gestured to Y/N to stand where she was.

“I didn’t want you to stand near any of the other people who are working, but I’ll look after you!” She said with a bright smile, “How can I help you today?” 

Y/N was reassured at the woman’s cheerfulness, as the other people working seemed to be miserable, “I just wanted someone to see what’s wrong with my cat. My daughter noticed that the cat hurt her paw, but I have a hunch that it’s something worse.”

The woman was typing on her computer nodding and gesturing to the chairs, “Alright, I’ll try and get her in as soon as I can- but for now, you’ll have to wait for a little for the vet to be ready.” 

Y/N bowed her head, thanked the woman and sat next to Usagi, who was sitting down on the chairs with the cat cage next to her- she was swinging her legs to keep her concentrated and distracted- Usagi was always the type to be impatient and it didn’t make an exception to the situation she was in

“That lady was really pretty!” Usagi looked up at Y/N, “The one you were speaking to! She looks like she could be a pretty princess like that one princess in that anime!” 

Y/N knew exactly what anime Usagi was talking about, that anime being Y/N’s entire childhood summed up, it was her favourite anime to this day- hell, she named Usagi after one of the characters and her childhood idol! 

“You think so?” Y/N whispered cheekily, “What if she was a pretty princess?”

Usagi’s eyes lit up, full of excitement and curiosity; now she had wanted to run-up to the lady and tell her how pretty she looked but before she could, someone entered the room.

_ “Madame L/N.”  _ A booming and eccentric voice suddenly spoke, making Y/N and Usagi turn towards the person behind the voice, Usagi being slightly frightened.

The person behind the voice stood at the entry of the door which led to the examination rooms. They were a male who was tall and could tower both Y/N and Usagi, along with having his arms folded. His hair consisted of an undercut but with long pieces framing his forehead, his hair being black with one of the long pieces being a single streak of white. He seemed to have heterochromia, one being red while the other one being grey, but that didn’t distract from the fact that he had no eyebrows. 

He was wearing light grey vet scrubs, topped with a purple snood scarf- definitely something a vet wouldn’t wear, but for some reason, he wore it anyway.

Usagi was the first one to react, breaking the awkward silence by gasping admirably and yelling, “Woah! You look like a super-villain! Super-villains aren’t supposed to be vets!”

Y/N quickly covered Usagi’s mouth, glancing at her while whispering to her angrily, “Don’t be rude to people you don’t know.”

The male laughed, his voice echoing in the room, “Do not tell her to apologise! Lots of. Young children have called me fouler names than that! But I am not here to tell you such news.”

Y/N slowly uncovered Usagi’s mouth and nodded, “Are you here to examine my cat?”

“That is indeed correct.” The male replied, gesturing to the cat cage and noticing the cat’s gloomy expression, “Now, please follow me once you are ready.”

“But what about my dau-”

“-She is welcome to come if she wants to. I usually allow children her age to come into examination rooms.”

Y/N smiled and nodded before standing and picking up the cat cage with one hand, and holding Usagi’s hand after she stood with her other hand. They walked towards the vet, who then leads them out of the Vet lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since I've written a fanfiction omg, like a full-blown fanfic, so I might be rusty! also, my first time writing for Gundham in a fanfic like this!


End file.
